dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-Know
Perfil *'Nombre:' 유노윤호 / U-Know Yunhothumb|284px *'Nombre verdadero:' 정윤호 / Jung Yun Ho *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, bailarín y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 06 - Febrero - 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino: '''Tigre *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 66 Kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Yunho nació en Gwangju el 6 de Febrero de 1986. Vivía con su padre, su madre y su pequeña hermana cuando decidió convertirse en una estrella. Al principio su padre se opuso, pero Yunho siguió esforzándose y entrenando todos los días para ser el mejor. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, BoA y Britney Spears ''showcase, U-Know fue llevado rápidamente al hospital después de beber una bebida dada por un anti-fan en Octubre de 2006 mientras el grupo grababa un programa de variedades. Dramas *I Live in Chaeongdam-Dong (TBC, 2011, Aparición Especial) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011, cameo) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Dating on Earth (2009) *Vacation (2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Dangerous Love Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) Videos Musicales *J.Rich - Goodbye My Love Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana pequeña. *Dice que es un rompecorazones por haber hecho llorar a muchas chicas. *Sufrió mucho con una novia, la cual no lo queria mucho, ella duró con él por mucho tiempo pero después lo dejo, Yuhno convenció a sus amigos para darle una sorpresa y así ella volvería con él, después ella volvió pero fue cuando Yuhno se dio cuenta de que ella no lo queria de verdad y decidió dejarla libre *Es super fan de la actriz de Gianna Jun *Duerme en forma diagonal *En 6to grado viajó a una isla coreana y alli chocó por equivocación con una chica japonesa *Se cambió la dentadura *No le gusta ver a gente extraña *Cuando tenga novia la llevará a ver los fuegos artificiales *Asegura que quiere grabar un CD lleno de canciones para su futura novia *Su novia ideal tiene que ser una chica que cocine y le agrade cocinar *Una vez estaba enviando mensajes de texto con un amigo y se quedó dormido *Colecciona monedas *Le gusta comprar boxers rojos *Esta traumatizado con su cabeza, dice que es muy pequeña *Tiene que practicar mucho su escritura *Le gustan las chicas de ojos grandes, cabello largo y con look elegante *Le encanta hablar por telefono *Su nombre U-Know vienen de las palabras en ingles “You know” el que lo sabe todo, ese es su papel como lider. *Es del mismo pueblo de Donghae (Super Junior) *Él, Donghae y Heechul hicieron la promesa de nunca cambiar su forma de ser *En el 2010, participó en el MV de la canción debut, Goodbye my love, del trio R&B novato J.Rich, junto a la actriz Park Soo Jin; siendo su primera y, hasta ahora, unica colaboración a otro artista, ya que WooJoo, un miembro del trio, es su amigo y, además, es del mismo lugar que Yunho. *En el Top 20 hecho por Mnets Idol Chart Show revelado el 2 de Junio del 2011, U-Know quedó en 1º lugar de mejores bailarines. *En una ocasion le borro todas las canciones del MP3 de Max Changmin para molestarlo, ademas por es su objeto mas preciado, pero despues se sintio muy mal al verlo tan desesperado y triste, pero no fue capaz de decirle que fue él. *A pesar de tener unas tremendas habilidades para el baile y la música dice ser un negado a la hora de llevar a cabo cualquier habilidad artística con sus manos. Ni el dibujo ni las manualidades son su fuerte y se averguenza cada vez que comentan algo sobre ello. *Hizo un dueto con Seohyun , para el OST de Paradise Ranch , el drama de Max Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Página Oficial de TVXQ (Coreano) *Página Oficial Tohoshinki (Japonés) Galería U-Know Yunho profile.jpg Yunho04.jpg Yunho01.jpg Yunho-_Grazia_Agosto3.jpg 23j.jpg 20100519_cartier_8-405x600.jpg yunho 11.jpg yunho 29.png yunho 3.jpg yunho 12.jpg wkorea3.jpg SuperstarCD+DVD15.jpg THSK-Rolling-Stone1.jpg